


Death Comes to Grayskull

by pianochic90



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianochic90/pseuds/pianochic90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My non-canonical envisioning of Vox Machina's second encounter with Lord and Lady Briarwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Comes to Grayskull

Percy slumped at the table, head bent low. A greasy aroma wafting from the pewter plate in front of him held none of its usual comfort and the untouched chicken and potatoes cooled rapidly in the still air. A large fire crackled happily on the hearth yet he felt no warmth. Two months had passed since Lord and Lady Briarwood walked back into his life. Two months of seething agony.  
Vox Machina stood on shaky ground with the Council. Unable to produce valid proof of the Briarwood’s evil, they were given strict instructions to stay in Emon until the Emperor’s emissaries returned from Whitestone. They’d waited five weeks already and the men had yet to return. Every day of inactivity drove Percy deeper into despair.  
He knew the others worried about him. He saw the secret glances and worried looks when he walked by.  
The dreams were getting worse. He'd moved his bed into the workshop the first night he woke up screaming. He didn’t want them checking on him, didn’t need their pity. It wouldn’t help anyway. No one dared ask how he was or descended into the dark workshop to check on him. Not anymore. Keyleth tried the longest, but even _she_ eventually gave up.  
Percy was glad of this, he knew the effect he had. The most joyful of dispositions must shrink from morose silence and fits of anger in order to save itself. A small part of him worried that he was losing his friends, pushing away the only family he had left. This fear warred against the rage in his heart, begging him to put aside the crippling thirst for revenge; but he couldn’t.  
Memories of the dead crowded out all thought of the living.

Across the room, heavy wood scraped against stone as the door swung inward. Vex’ahlia stood frozen in the doorway, face pinched in surprise.  
“Percy,” she said hesitantly, “you’re-”  
“Not in my shop?” he finished darkly, “no, I’m not.”  
“Well, I’m glad. I mean...we haven’t seen you in several days.”  
“I’ve been busy.”  
She nodded slowly, pressing her lips together in a deliberate line.

Silence stretched between them as they stared at the floor, till a large branch snapped in the fire, sending a shower of sparks into the air.  
“I’m...sorry for my tone,” Percy began, the words tumbling out in a rush, “I didn’t mean to be so abrupt. I’m actually glad to see you, my-” he glanced up, meeting her pointed gaze in a moment of rare vulnerability, “-my thoughts were too dark to be alone.”  
Vex smiled slightly, relief evident on her face. “We’ve been so worried-”  
The door flew open again, narrowly missing the half-elf’s shoulder, and effectively ending the conversation. Their cook bustled in, smiling happily as she deposited a heavy tray onto the large wooden table.  
“Here you go, Milady, a hot supper straight from the hearth. This is sure to warm you up on a cold night such as tonight.” With grace born of experience, the portly servant smoothly slid each dish onto the rough hewn wood and tucked the empty tray under her arm.  
“Sir Percy,” she cried in an offended tone as her gaze fell on his untouched plate, “is the food not to your liking?”  
“I fear I have little appetite.” Percy grasped the dish carefully and placed it in her outstretched hand. “I’m sure it was delicious.”  
Laina dipped her head slightly, eyes tight in disapproval, and swept from the room.  
Laughter bubbled from Vex’s lips and Percy felt his lips twitch involuntarily.  
“I offended her.” He sighed tiredly, pinching his spectacles off the bridge of his nose and swiping them across a rough sleeve.  
“I’m sure she’ll be fine, darling.” His friend settled on the bench next to him and spooned up a bite of potato, “you should try to eat a little, though.”  
Percy shook his head and leaned forward, bracing both elbows against the table as he watched her eat. “Where are the others? I was surprised they weren’t here for supper.”  
“Keyleth needed something from _Gilmore’s_ so, of course, my brother went along. Scanlan and Grog are...out, and Tiberius is god-knows where.”  
“Ah.”

Silence fell over them again and Percy rested his head in his hands, letting the dark thoughts worm their way back into his mind. The dream from last night cycled before his eyes.  _A revolver barrel, gleaming in the firelight, spinning slowly to reveal a list of names. Figures appear in the window, faces twisted in agony-_  
Jumping to his feet, he shook his head to dispel the memory. “I need to get back to work,” his abrupt tone barely covered the slight quiver in his voice, “I’ve got much left to-”  
A shout rang out, echoing from the front hall, followed by the crash of stone and metal shattering across the ground.  
Percy glanced towards Vex, sharing a split second of confusion before racing towards the door.

The halls were dimly lit, but he knew them by heart and reached the foyer door just as Vex caught up, bow grasped firmly in her hand. Palm raised, he motioned her to hold as he silently twisted the knob and swung the door open. Sliding a small knife from his belt, he nodded and they swept into the room.  
The foyer was empty. Candles sputtering in sconces on the walls cast jagged shadows across the floor. The crystal chandelier swayed gently, as though recent movement had stirred the air. The source of the clamor was easily distinguished; an empty suit of armor, once guarding the front door, sprawled across the floor in disarray.  
“Percy?” Vex whispered.  
He shook his head, “I’m not sure.” His neck prickled uncomfortably and he tugged at his vest collar, "Cordell should be on tonight. Maybe he saw something."  
She nodded, relaxing the bowstring, “should I call the others?”  
"No, it may be nothing, a stray dog. I don't need to give them more reason to think I'm going crazy."  
Vex gave him a sharp look, but held her tongue.  
“Stay here, I left my gun downstairs. When I get back we’ll search the house.”

* * *

Percy jogged the last few steps into his smoky workshop.  
The fire, still burning in the furnace, radiated an oppressive heat. Tools covered every level surface, interspersed with faded manuscripts and half-finished projects. A small pallet rested in the corner, linens in crumpled disarray. Bad-News sat on the table to his left, barrel separated from stock, the astringent aroma of polish drifting off each gleaming piece. To his right lay the new glove, several burnt wires dangling from a missing plate.  
He grimaced in annoyance and stalked past the unusable weapons towards the gun belt on his desk. Supple leather slid smoothly around his waist, bringing comfort in its familiarity.  
Suddenly, an overwhelming sense of dread settled over him and he fumbled at the buckle with shaky fingers. Images filled his head as forgotten dreams mixed with horrific possibility.  
Breaking free of the dark thoughts, Percy slid the pepperbox into the holster, took a minute to check his ammo supply, and headed for the door.  
As he crossed the threshold, the ominous feeling deepened, sending a chill up his spine.  
Without thinking, Percy broke into a run. 

* * *

Vex breathed deeply, trying to ignore the suffocating vice wrapped around her chest. Every nerve burned as her muscles strained against the power that held her mind.  
“Shhhhh,” the sickly-sweet voice purred in her ear, “don’t fight it, my dear.”  
A delicate hand caressed her cheek, leaving a slight chill, and Lady Briarwood stepped around her, eyes focused on the door. “I’m not here for you.”  
Movement stirred in the corner of Vex’s eye as cold metal touched her neck. A second figure drifted into view, graceful hand grasping the dagger. The woman was tall and slender. Long blonde curls tumbled to her waist, a bright contrast against the deep blue of her velvet gown. She turned woodenly to look at her prey and Vex gasped as she stared into the girl’s faded, dead blue eyes.  
Footsteps sounded from the hall, growing louder, then paused outside the door. Lady Delilah chuckled in delight as she stepped forward, blocking the door from view.  
Vex strained, listening for every sound.  
A slight creak signified the door’s opening, and from beyond Lady Briarwood a cacophony of sounds filled the air. A harsh guttural cry. The swish of metal sliding against leather. The sharp pop of a hammer locking back. In the same instant, Delilah vanished, affording Vex a clear view of Percy. A loud crack vibrated in the air and she mentally flinched as something sliced past her ear. Percy’s rage-filled face paled as anger turned to horror. She desperately tried to call out to him, but his eyes skittered past, landing on the figure beside her. For a moment Vex couldn’t breathe as her friend’s face blanched a horrible grayish-white.  
His eyes tightened, their pale blue hue darkening in pain.  
“Cassandra?” he whispered.  
The still figure flinched, recoiling from his voice, and the sharp blade in her hand jerked against Vex’s neck, drawing blood.  
“Cassandra, no! It’s me, Percy! You don’t have to do this!” his voice broke as he lowered the revolver.  
A throaty chuckle vibrated the air, _“my dear boy, of course she does.”_  
A bolt of lightning arced across the room, impacting the floor between them.  
 _“She obeys ME now.”_  
Vex strained against the spell holding her, fighting with all her might. Percy’s face terrified her. His eyes looked wild, a crazed glow burning just below the surface, and she suddenly realized why she recognized the name.  
“You coward," he spat, "show yourself and face me!”  
 _“Hmmm, I don’t think so. I like this better. It’s more poetic, don’t you think?”  
_ “It’s me you want,” his voice deepened, suddenly calm in its desperation, “let her go. Let both of them go.”  
Another arc exploded against stone, showering the air with blue energy as they all flinched.  
“Please! I’ll go with you, just let them go.”  
The disembodied voice chuckled again, this time seductively low, _"that’s not how this works, boy.”_

Cassandra’s wooden form jerked suddenly, lurching two steps back, strong hands dragging her prey with her. Vex felt the stiff fingers clutch at her jaw, tipping her head back, and the cold pressure of teeth scraped against her neck. With an audible groan, she strained, every nerve screaming in agony. The bonds holding her mind finally snapped free and Vex threw herself forward, momentum tearing her from the girl’s grasp. She sank to her knees, palms scraping the ground.  
Raising a shaking hand, Vex slammed it against her ear. She felt the slight vibration of the earring and whispered “Brother, help me!” as two frigid hands locked onto her shoulders, dragging her backwards. Vex twisted violently, trying to roll free, but the girl was too strong. A long arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her off the ground. She caught a glimpse of Percy's horrified face, frozen in helplessness as two sharp fangs stabbed into her neck.  
Vision faded for a second as ice filled her veins. The room seemed so far away. From beyond the darkness a familiar voice rang out, pleading, "what do you want. Please tell me what you want.”  
Vex blinked slowly, her vision returning. A cold chill still prickled at her neck, but for the moment the teeth were gone.  
 _“I want you to choose.”  
_ Time froze, the quiet statement echoing loudly in the sudden stillness. Percy’s face crumpled, his eyes haunted, and Vex shuddered as realization and horror washed over her.  
“Percy-” she rasped. A sharp pinch tugged at her throat, the dagger reappearing under her chin. She tried to free her hands, but the arm still grappled her in place with unnatural strength.  
Percy stared at the floor, unwilling to meet her gaze, “I can’t.”  
 _“It’s simple really,”_ Lady Briarwood purred,  _“you have no choice. Your friend and ally, or your beloved sister. If you cooperate, the other may live; if you don't, we'll kill them both.”  
_ “Fuck you.”  
 _“Choose. Now.”_  
His hand twitched, trembling.  
Vex swallowed, grimacing at the pressure against her throat. “Percy,” her voice remained calm, though just barely above a whisper, “it’s ok, darling.” His eyes darted up to meet hers, and she tried to infuse them with as much confidence as she could muster.  
He shook his head slowly, paralyzed by indecision.

A streak of black smoke arced through the air, humming ominously, and Cassandra shrieked in pain as it slammed into her shoulder. Black veins snaked from the wound, streaking up her neck as she doubled over in agony.  
Suddenly free, Vex dropped heavily to her knees.  
Blue energy impacted her side, throwing her backwards. Skidding along the floor, she clenched her jaw to keep from screaming as the lightning arced through her body. A voice shouted in her ear, urgent and questioning, but she couldn't respond.  
“Percy, please-” the words escaped as a whisper.  
Another bolt blasted into her, slamming her head against the wall.  
Vex coughed and rolled onto her stomach, struggling to drag herself to her knees. Darkness hovered at the edge of her vision, each breath scraping against her lungs as she gasped out the words she needed him to hear, “Percy, it’s your sister. You can’t-”  
With a feral cry, Cassandra lept forward, knocking her onto her back. Pain radiated up her spine as her bruised skull cracked against stone. Hands clawed at her face, shoving it to the side as, once again, fangs sunk into tender skin.  
A loud _boom_  shook the air, forceful in the large room. The figure crouching over her stilled, then slumped, tumbling sideways off her chest.

The room was still, faint echoes still ringing off the walls. Vex could hear Percy gasping erratically and strained her neck to see him.  
“Well, well,” Lady Briarwood shimmered into view, an evil grin stretched across her face, “that wasn’t so hard was it?”  
Percy stumbled back, jerking the gun up, but Delilah flicked her wrist, knocking him off his feet. “You are a fool. A brave fool, but a fool nonetheless.” Another flick of the wrist sent the revolver skidding across the floor.  
A second shimmer vibrated in the air and Silas Briarwood appeared at his wife’s side. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and drew her behind him, “you should never have escaped Whitestone. An oversight on our part, I suppose. You may have survived our little encounter after the feast, in no small part to your friends, but this - this is a taste of what is to come if you pursue us further. The Emperor would be wise to keep his men away from Whitestone.”   
He drew Delilah closer and her mouth twitched, whispering an incantation. With a puff of black smoke they vanished.

Vex sighed in relief, pain coursing through her muscles as the adrenaline faded. She rested her head back against the floor and closed her eyes. Though the sharp pull at her neck had faded, it remained icy to the touch, and she realized she was shivering.  
 _Click, click, click._ A familiar sound pressed at her consciousness and Vex rolled slowly onto her side. Percy knelt a few feet away. His face was turned towards the crumpled body, but his eyes remained blank, unseeing. He clutched the gun in both hands, fingers slowly spinning the barrel. As each chamber spun past, light glinted off the metal, catching on the etched letters. Suddenly his hands still and his eyes dropped. A single finger traced the smooth surface of the last chamber, the one without a name.  
Vex bent a stiff elbow, painfully shoving herself up to her knees. “Percy, I-”  
“Don’t,” the wooden voice broke her heart, "please don’t.”  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“No,” he glanced up, eyes dark, “her fate was sealed the moment I left her, years ago. Those monsters never intended to let her live, even if I saved her.”  
“I know, but-”  
Percy’s mouth twisted, distaste in his eyes, “I saw her fall the day we ran. That’s when she died. That thing...that abomination was not my sister. Not anymore.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
He bent his head again, fingers white as they tightened around the gun in his hands, “I've failed. I couldn’t save her then. I couldn't save her now. I can’t lay my family to rest, I’ve never even seen their bodies. I can’t avenge them, the Briarwoods are too strong. I can’t...I can’t-” his voice trailed off helplessly.  
“No, you can’t. You can’t do any of that. Not on your own. They’re evil, and cruel, and very powerful, but you have us. We can’t replace your family, but I like to think you’re part of ours. We’ll help you. Whatever you need to do to find peace.”  
Percy stilled, fingers loosening slightly as he stared into her eyes. A long moment passed before he slowly nodded.

The front door flew open with a terrifying crash.  
Vex jumped violently as Percy spun, leveling the pepperbox.  
“What the hell!” Vax burst into the room, Keyleth trailing behind, "are you alright?”  
Vex nodded tiredly. "Briarwoods," she stated simply, "in the keep."  
Her brother paled and crossed the room to where she still knelt. "Are you hurt? Did they-" his eye fell to the bloodstained puncture along her neck and the air left his lungs in a sharp burst.  
"At least we match now, brother," she closed her eyes as hands grasped her shoulders and pulled her close.  
"Good god, man! She's burning up!" his deep voice rang in her ear, echoing loudly.  
A second presence pressed near and Vex opened her eyes as Percy knelt beside them. "I'm so sorry, Vex'ahlia," he whispered remorsefully, "I was too consumed with myself. I put you in this danger and didn't even see that you needed me." He pressed a small glass vial into her hand, "we'll get you to a healer."  
"I'll take her to Cleric Tristan," Vax snapped, his cold voice tinged with anger, "we'll be faster just the two of us."  
Percy merely nodded, a look of deep shame blooming across his face.  
Vex caught her breath dizzily as her brother swept her up in his arms. Her eye caught the blue figure crumpled near them on the floor, and strained around to look at Percy, "are you alright?"  
Her friend smiled tightly.  
"Not yet, but I will be," he nodded as they turned away, "please send word as soon as you are recovered."  
The feverish chills deepened and Vex's teeth chattered as she called out over her brother's shoulder, "they want you to come, you know."  
"I don't care."  
"You'll be walking into a trap."  
His voice dropped to a hoarse whisper as he strode towards the door, "I need to finish this."  
"We'll do it together, darling."  
Percy paused at the doorway, one hand resting on the frame as he glanced back, "I...I could never hurt you, you know."  
Vex dipped her head, an almost imperceptible nod as he ducked out the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Taliesin Jaffe. Percy is such a beautifully tragic character and was a joy to work write about. All persons, places, and things were created by the cast of Critical Role, I am simply borrowing them in tribute.


End file.
